


He Doesn't Even Go Here

by DrugsAreReallyExpensive (orphan_account)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bottom Peter Parker, Cold Tony Stark, Confused Peter Parker, Corruption, Corruption Kink, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Tony Stark, Virginity, also regular kink, mild fear kink, mild kink in the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DrugsAreReallyExpensive
Summary: Tony Stark is a professor of biophysics at NYU. Peter Parker is absolutely desperate for Tony Stark and coincidentally biophysics. Will Tony like him back, despite Peters being 17? I don't know, you find out.:)





	1. He's a Smartie

Peter; a straight-A student, practically a genius at 17 years old and as innocent as you can get. If it hadn’t been for his living in New York City, he wouldn't have had a clue about violence, drugs, alcohol, or anything of the sort. All the things that had made him so eager and determined to get out of his high school and straight into college. Peter Parker had been so successful in his science, and math oriented high school that he could fly through his classes, though that hadn’t made the material any less appealing. After Sophomore year though, they just didn’t have a thing to offer him any more. So, through months of applying for scholarships and getting almost all of them, Peter had started taking introductory STEM classes at NYU. Not that he didn’t love being home. After all, his Aunt May was the women who’d raised him since his parents had passed when he was still at a young age. Without a doubt, she was his biggest fan.

“Aunt May, I’m home!” Peter shut the door and latched all the 5 locks on it. Aunt May was very safe.  
“Pete!” Aunt May called from the couch, ushering him other with the wave of a hand. “Come sit! So, how’s college treating you?”  
“I’ve only been going for one week, and my biophysics course is still just a substitute. I only have a few other beginners courses and everyone in those acts like I’m 3 years old anyway.” Peter pouted as he sank into the couch.  
“Oh, please. It’s NYU, of course, they’re all gonna be snobs. They’re only jealous, which you’re doing is really exceptional Pete, I hope you know that.”  
“Thanks, Aunt May, I do. I have to go do 500 years worth of homework now.”  
“Good luck!” She called, turning back to the TV as Peter trudged his way across their tiny apartment to his room.

He sat down at his desk and opened up his laptop. The first thing he did was check his email for any updates on his biophysics teacher, which happened to be his idol. Tony Stark was half of the reason that Peter had been so hooked on going to NYU, ASAP. Celebrity, billionaire and most importantly to Peter, absolute genius and a master in physics and engineering. He was pretty sure Tony Stark had made him realize he was gay. And to think he was going to be in his class! Hopefully sometime soon.

Peter checked his email for what had to be the 10th time today only to see a single new one. It read, “Sorry class, I have been sick for the previous week. However, I will be lecturing tomorrow. Please have read the first 6 chapters assigned in the first book on your syllabus. If you haven’t, don’t expect to keep up. Prof. Stark.” The Professor’s email had come off a bit more hostile than he’d anticipated. But it was Tony Stark after all. The man was known for being icy and cold and ‘holier than thou.’ Peter had just never really thought about that before.

After rereading the last 2 chapters of the book Professor Stark had mentioned and finishing up 3 other assignments, Peter was ready to sleep. He was going to sleep that night nervous, terrified, and very turned on after reading Stark’s email for the 8th time. As Peter had gotten more tired and his mind hazier, he started imagining what tomorrow was going to be like. It would turn out a lot weirder than he had figured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any comments are great!!!! if you don't like something,, tell us!!!!!!


	2. Carpets are for Losers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony enters the scene. He's pretty cold. :))))))))))))

He was so nearly late. But late in Peters mind is 20 minutes early in everyone else’s. When he arrived at the enormous lecture hall, he chose a seat right down the middle and much too close to the front for his liking. Usually, Peter would sit as near as possible with his vision being in the negatives and all, but this was different. He couldn’t even picture being that short of a distance between him and Tony Stark. The class was already packed, presumably filled with students who hadn’t taken any other math or science course in their lives. Peter was certain that practically everyone who was in there, was only there for Tony. 

After doing his best to calm down before the lecture started, Peter pulled out his laptop and started typing out notes on the book they’d been assigned. He didn’t hear when the door to the class opened, it had been nearly half an hour since Peter got there, so people had started to quiet down. He was so busy typing out his notes on the chapters that he wasn’t really paying attention to what was going on around him. Just as he was about to start his 13th bullet point, someone abruptly pushed his laptop closed mid-typing. He had only narrowly escaped getting his fingers caught. Peter’s face turned bright red before he’d even looked up to see who it was.   
“What were you typing?” There was no mistaking it. Peter could tell right off the bat that it was Tony Stark's voice. Surprisingly, his tone was more inquisitive than rude or cold; though that still didn’t mean it wasn’t sarcastic. Tony’s hand stayed on the laptop cover and Peters' hands stayed exactly where they had been, only shaking now.

“Just, um, the y’know notes over the chapters you had us read.” Peter was very surprised he wasn’t full-blown crying yet. Every single person in that classroom was silent and watching them.

“Oh well, that’s good,” Tony took his hand off the laptop and rested his elbows to look straight into Peter's eyes. “See I thought you were working on your 9th-grade English paper. Are you old enough to be here?” The whole class started giggling and laughing.

Peters' eyes went wide and shiny. It was obvious he was trying desperately to hold back tears. “I’m enrolled in this class.” He opened up and flipped around his laptop to show Tony his schedule. “It’s right there.” Peters voice was shaking and very quiet as he pointed to the class period on the screen.

“Well, you got me there,” Tony looked to Peter and then back at the screen “Peter Parker.” He stood up and walked over to the front of his desk. “Please raise your hand if you’re a STEM major or at least something related to it.” Peter and a little less than half of the rest of the class raised their hands. “Alright, if you didn’t raise your hand please leave. This is an advanced course that sadly does not require any pre-requisite classes but should since they’re letting children in here now.”After a few minutes of groaning from some and more giggles towards Peter, people started shuffling out. The lecture hall seemed practically empty to Peter now. This was not what he had anticipated.

The class proceeded as you would expect any physics class to. Although Peter never got over the urge to cry, and the tears in his eyes never left. “Alright then, since this was my first time showing up there will be no assignment but that won’t be normal for this course. Unless you have something absolutely vital to speak with me about, do not stay after class.” After a few minutes of groaning from some and more giggles towards Peter, people started shuffling out. Tony grabbed all of his things and walked out, into his office, as fast as he could. Peter was sure he couldn’t look any more annoyed. 

Peter was going to walk home today. It took a little while but he wanted to anything but rush home and cry. He had been walking for an hour when he decided to go back and scream at Tony Stark or, if he wasn’t there, talk to administration. Peter was stomping the whole way, he was angrier than he’s ever been in his life. After a creating as great a path of fury as a 5’6, 17-year-old boy could make, he knocked on Tony's door as hard as he could. “No!” The same sardonic, humiliating tone from this morning came through the wall.

 

Peter only kept knocking. “Just open the door!!” The door was pulled open after nearly another minute of Peters banging. “That was the most humiliating thing that has ever happened to me!” Peter pushed his way into Starks office, while Tony just stood there with not an ounce of surprise in his face. Stark’s lax and dismissive attitude only made Peter angrier. “What good did you think degrading me in the middle of that classroom would do? There were like a hundred people in there! What was your goddamn goal?!” For the second time today, he had the urge to cry.

“Maybe this was my goal.” Tony walked around the room, a cup of coffee in his hand. “Maybe I wanted you to come cry to me in my office. But it’s not like you’ll ever find out.” Tony smiled to himself as he sat down on a chair in the middle of the room.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Peter's voice cracked three times in that sentence. “I just want to know why.” Peter had tears running down his face and down his neck.

“God, kid, what do you want from me?” He set the empty coffee cup down and started walking toward Peter. “You just sat there all nervous and scared, and you didn’t want me to say anything?” 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Peter knows what he means. He stopped crying.

“Oh, so you think I’m dumb?” Tony said looking down at him, moving closer and closer. 

“What? No, no, not at all.” He used both of his sleeves to wipe away the tears on his face and neck. Tony grabbed onto his forearms.


	3. Don't Stand So Close To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLease!!!!!!! Give us any suggestions at all!!! Anything!!!!!

Tony grabbed onto his forearms. “What are you doing?” Peter looked up at Tony, more scared now than he had been this morning.

“You know you can walk out any time, right?” Tony’s face was closer than Peter's face than anyone had ever been. 

“Yeah.” Tony had him turned on, scared for his life and wanting to cry all in one sentence. Before Peter could even begin to think Tony crashed their faces together. It was too violent to be a kiss, not like Peter would even know what a regular kiss was like. He didn’t know what to do with his mouth or anything else, Peter more or less just moved his mouth along with Tony’s. Tony had pulled back and stared at Peters' face for a while. Peters' face was entirely pink and his lips were swollen and red, he was sure he looked beyond stupid. 

“Give me your phone.” Tony finally let go of Peters' forearms and reached into his back pocket to grab his phone. 

“What are you doing?! Give that back!” He grabbed onto his phone, trying rip is out of Tony's hand. But it was too late Tony had already unlocked it.

“I don’t know whether to be flattered or terrified. Kid, this is really the cutest and saddest thing I think I’ve ever seen.” Peters' face went redder than it was already. Tony was his lock screen. Peter let go of the phone and dropped his head, putting his face in his hands. 

After a minute Tony handed Peters phone back. “Do what you want with that, Pete.”

“My name’s Peter.” He looked down at his phone; it was Tony’s number. “Why did you give me this? You know I’m not 18 right? Oh god, I’m not 18.” 

“Yeah, Pete, I know that. Calm down, it’s fine, I promise.” Tony grabbed onto Peters' shoulder and put his other hand on Peters face, moving it up to look at him.

“But that, what we just did, that was illegal.” He looked up at Tony, scared and nervous.

“I don’t care about that. Do you care about that?” Peter shook his head no.

“If you don’t mind then I guess I don’t.” He didn’t mind the age thing, really at all. But he did mind that it was illegal and that Tony could get in serious trouble for something like this. He wouldn’t say that, though.

Tony’s face moved in closer once again, Peter thought he was going in to kiss him again but he moved to his ear. But before Tony could say anything someone was knocking at the door. “Go sit down now.” Peter ran over to the nearest chair.   
Tony opened the door, “What’s up?” It was some old lady from the front desk in the building.

“Oh, nothing, we just heard some yelling and wanted to see if everything was alright.” She moved her head past Tony to look at Peter. “With you and your friend here.”

“Yeah actually, he was just leaving.” Tony turned around and motioned for Peter to get up. 

“Oh alright.” The old lady left along with the small crowd of people that had gathered up behind her. As Peter started heading over to the door, Tony grabbed onto his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

“Call me, Kid.” Peter only had time to take a look at Tony’s smirking face before he had shut the door.

A few hours and homework assignments later, Peter had decided to at least try and fall asleep. Aunt May had endlessly questioned him about how the class went and why he was so late and what kept him so late and “Oh, what is the Tony Stark likes?” Peter had tried answering those questions but to be fair he hadn’t even gotten over his own shock. Having a class taught to you by one of the worlds biggest celebrities is one thing! But for him to call you out and then kiss you and feel you up in his office is another. But the worst part is Peter liked it the whole time! He was so ashamed of himself.

“He’s your teacher, doing that stuff with him and then actually liking it is just gross! Tony Stark humiliated you, made you cry and you fucking liked it? God, that’s fucked up. Plus, I’m not even of age! This is illegal! You can stop this. Pick up that phone and tell him, billionaire, playboy, love of your life, Tony freaking Stark, that you don’t wanna make out with him again.” Peter had been talking to himself on the fire escape for nearly an hour now and he was freezing. He decided not to message Tony or does anything at all but go to his bed and try to sleep. 

Peter had been laying there, not sleeping for at least 2 hours now. He picked up his phone, and the time showed 1:24 AM. Peter figured that there was no way he could possibly fall asleep tonight so “fuck it,” he said.

“Hi, it’s Peter Parker. This is my number :)”

It took 3 minutes for a response. Three god awful minutes.

“Go to sleep kid.”

“Good idea,” Peter said to himself. He didn’t know whether to take that as a nice thing and that Tony cared about Peter's sleep or if he’d woken him up. “Oh no.” Peter regretted texting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell us what you think!!!!!


	4. Dancing with Tears in My Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell us if you don't like it!!!!!!! Or if you do!!!!!

Peter wasn’t sure if Tony was just not interested in him and just playing with his feelings so he could use him or if he was genuinely into him. It had been 8 and a half days since Tony and he had really spoken when Peter texted him. He was so scared of seemingly clingy or annoying to Tony that he just decided to let Tony come to him. But what if Tony was taking that as Peter not wanting to talk to him? Maybe it had been long enough, 8 and a half days is a good enough time to give Tony a chance. Maybe Peter should just go to his office and try to take a chance just once in his life. 

That thought process led Peter to where he is now. Pacing back and forth in his room for the 8th day in a row. Tony’s class had gone fine, very interesting and difficult as usual, but nothing out of the ordinary happened. What did Peter even want out of this? He was 17 years old, and he’s trying to get it on with his 50-something professor. That really should’ve made him back off a little but of course, it didn’t. 

He heard a distant rattling from the other room. Aunt May really had to stop leaving her phone all around it house. Peter checked his pocket out of habit and for the millionth time that day. His phone wasn’t there. Oh no. 

Peter barged out of his room. “I’m way too suspicious.” He thought to himself. Aunt May was standing in the kitchen reaching for Peters rattling, ancient phone. 

“Peter, you’ve got a… Tony Stark calling! Peter! You can’t just have Tony Stark's phone number and not tell me! He’s your hero!” Aunt May was already beaming at him, shoving his phone to him.

He answered it. “Hi, hello!” Peter sounded too frantic.

“Hey kid, if I said that there was a taxi waiting outside your apartment, would you get into it?” Peter immediately ran to his room to grab his bag, not even thinking about how Tony could definitely hear him running. He waves to Aunt May and she just smiles and whispers “Call me later!”

“Yeah, I would, um where is it taking me?” Peter rushingly asks as he’s going down another flight of stairs. 

“Nowhere that you’d know. Don’t worry, I’m not kidnapping you.” Tony chuckles there at the end and Peter swears he could die right now and be happy with it. Peter runs out of the lobby and sees that it really is just a taxi, nothing fancy like he’d expected.

“Okay then. I’m getting in right now.” He doesn’t know if that's the end of the phone call are not. 

“Alight kid see you in a minute.” Tony hangs up before Peter gets a chance to say anything. He buckles himself in and stares at the ceiling of the car. 

“Do you know where I’m going?” Peter asks quietly. The driver names some address Peters never heard of which is a little concerning considering he knew pretty much every place in the area. Peter figures that he shouldn’t worry that much, he knew he wasn’t in any danger and even if he was at least 20 people saw him get into this taxi. 

It took half an hour before Peter finally fell asleep in the backseat. He was only out for 20 minutes at most when they reached some building with a big glowing “Stark Enterprise” sign on it. Peter thanked the driver and sleepily grabbed his bag and just stood there for a minute. Are you supposed to walk to the door? Do you wait? What’s the proper protocol when your billionaire professor has someone drive you to some out of town gigantic building? Their only conversations have short and on Tony's part a little mean. Peter finally got over himself and started walking towards the big glass doors. 

The lobby he was walking into was really nice, fancy. There were business type people walking around even though it was 5:30 pm. Peter was pretty close to freaking out, hoping not to cry but come on, he was probably gonna cry. He walked up to the long reception desk in the middle of the room. “Hello, what can I help you with?” An older, also business type secretary asked him. 

“Tony Stark just had someone drive me out here, and I don’t know where I’m supposed to be.” Peter rambled off in a rushed, quiet voice. 

“I’m sorry dear, what did you s-” The phone on the desk started ringing in front of her. She said “Alright,” and hung up the phone. “He’ll be down shortly dear, you can wait over there.” Peter walked over to a chair and sat down, pulling out his phone to just stare and while doing nothing. It took a little while for Peter to convince himself it was okay to just look around at people, and he wouldn’t seem rude. You’d think to live in New York would prepare someone for this about of suits and ties but apparently, it didn’t. He got up to use the presumably very fancy bathroom. 

Peter walked over to wash his hands with what he hoped to be million dollar soap. Turns out it was ordinary soap. “For a trillion-dollar company, this is some pretty low-bar soap. Haha, low-bar soap.” Peter was smiling to himself at that dumb joke, reminding himself to tell it to Ned later when a hand started rubbing the back of his neck. “Jesus Christ!” Peter screamed and moved his head over. The next thing he knew Tony Stark was standing next to him laughing hysterically. 

“You’re so fucking cute, I’m going to cry!” Tony started wiping his eyes, still laughing. Peter angrily started drying off his hands. 

“It really wasn’t that funny.” He muttered, throwing the paper towels into the trash. He turned to face Tony, trying to give his best withering stare, which probably just looked like he was sad. 

“Oh come on, follow me.” Peter didn’t even have to follow him because he’d already wrapped his arm around his shoulders. They started walking towards an elevator, once they got inside Peter realized that the walls were glass. His stomach dropped, unlike the elevator which was going up.

“How high are we going up?” Peters' voice sounded characteristically shaky. When they had gotten into the elevator Tony had pressed the button and face himself and Peter towards the glass but Peter had been too busy creepily staring at Tony to notice. Tony's arms were keeping Peter and himself still faced towards the glass, moving his hand up to play with Peters' hair. Peter was too afraid of seeming awkward or just weird in any way to face the doors, not to mention Tony's arm. The hand in his hair was really nice but not as calming as he wanted it to be. Peter hadn’t realized how tall the ceiling was and right now the ground looked extremely far down. Peter decided to just shut his eyes for the rest of the way up. 

“Open your eyes,” Tony said not even looking up from the email he was typing out on his phone. His hand started going down into Peter's roots instead of just on top. 

“What? Why?” Peter said looking over at Tony.

“Oh please Petey, you’ve got such a big brain you can figure it out.” Tony finally looked into his eyes.

“It’s not that big.” Peter realized how that sounded and moved his eyes from Tonys to look at his suit, “it’s a normal-sized brain.”

Tony's hand was suddenly at the back of Peters' head, moving it away from him at towards the glass again. They had been in there for 3 minutes already. The knot in Peters' stomach grew, his heart was beating a million miles an hour and Tony's had rubbing Peters' hair hadn’t helped that at all. Was Peter very hard? Yes. Was that scaring him? Very, very much. Was he also about to cry? When isn’t he?

A minute later they finally reached the top. And Peter was pretty sure he was gonna puke if he looked down again. Very rudely, Peter walked straight into Tony's apartment, one of the dozens. “I’m sorry Mr. Stark; I just feel sick now.” Tony started rubbing his back.

“That’s completely fine Peter, just go sit down. I’ll get you something.” He started to walk away into the kitchen. Peter couldn’t really hear anything going on. Peter laid his head down onto the arm of the couch he was sitting at. He had no clue heights freaked him out so much. He knew it was really just a mix of that and the anxiety of being inside Tony Stark's house That and having to keep that all inside because he was so scared of seeming like some creepy superfan after the wallpaper thing. “I have returned!” Tony announced himself, he was carrying a mug and something else Peter couldn’t see. 

“Thank you, a lot.” Peter reached out for the mug and Tony handed him that and two pills. Peter had grabbed those too but looked up at Tony before he took them.

“I’m not trying to drug you out, they’re just nausea pills.” Tony sat down next to him and moved his hand to Peters' hair again.“I’m sorry for making you do that Petey. I only wanted to see if you would actually do it and then you did.” Tony was smiling and watching Peter as he drank the tea.

“It’s okay. I have no idea why I did it though. This is really awful by the way, I hate tea.” Peter kept drinking it.

“Peter you bring tea to class every day.” Tony had started lightly pulling up on Peters' hair.

“I know.” 

“So you just keep drinking it every single day even though you hate it?” Tony’s eyes never stopped trying to make contact with Peters.

“We’ve established that I’ll do things I hate and make me very uncomfortable.” He just kept on staring at Tony's legs. “I really can’t tell you why. I guess it’s just to make things more complicated for myself? I don’t really know.” Peter sounded a little ashamed.

“Gotta tell you, kid, that’s one of the weirdest things I’ve ever heard.” He was just pulling Peters hair now. Not enough to make his head move, but close. 

“So why am I here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We Have a Starker Instagram!!!!!!!!! @starker.man !!!!!! https://www.instagram.com/starker.man/ :) check it out for some raunchy starker art!
> 
> If there are any grammar mistakes blame Grammarly.


End file.
